Projector technology may be used to project images or other data onto screens, walls, and other environmental surfaces. Stationary projection systems have been used for projected computing applications. Projected computing may include projecting a user interface on one or more environmental surfaces and allowing the user to perform interactions with the user interface. For example, augmented reality projected computing applications may project labels, instructions, or other information onto objects or surfaces in a user's environment. Current digital projectors are becoming smaller with improved brightness, and certain projectors are portable and battery-powered.